ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jared James
Jared James is a wrestler in Connecticut Forum Wrestling where he is currently the CFW CT Heritage Champion. He stepped onto the scene in 2007 and slowly has developed into a promising young athlete. He was trained by former EICW Heavyweight Champion Shawn Jackson. Early Life Jared James was born November 15, 1985 in Waterloo, Iowa to his parents Ron & Lori James. He lived a pretty normal and wasn't interested in wrestling till around the age of 12. At the age of 14 he attended his first wrestling event and knew then that wrestling was to be his profession. He didn't begin training until the age of 17 though, when former EICW Champion Shawn Jackson approached him during a high school wrestling meet. He then began training with Jackson, which ended 2 years later at the age of 19. Career CFW Career Jared James signed an open contract in 2007 with big time wrestling promotion, Connecticut Forum Wrestling. While he was hired in February, in didn't debut until May 2nd because the company went on a hiatus for a few months. His first match in wrestling, against former CFW European Champion Nick Copani, was a loss and a motivator for James to improve. After a couple more losses, two for the CFW World Tag Titles, he was continually given more chances to shine. Then on June 21 he won his first match and first title in his career, defeating then CT Heritage Champion John Tolly just a week after Tolly won the title. After winning his first match James has improved a whole lot. He has been getting praise from the veterans in CFW for his skills and is now seen as a threat when in the ring. He has retained his CT Heritage Title twice against John Tolly and was the 28th eliminated from the CFW Rumble at CFW: Revenge after entering in at #21. At Wrestlefest VII, Jared and partner Johnny Holliday were able to beat the New Era for the CFW World Tag Team titles. Plus, Jared was able to beat former partner and friend Jake Durnin to retain his CFW CT Championship. After the event, the duo of The Revolution were the fourth pick for the PTSN brand. He later qualified for CFW's Ruler of the Ring tournament (with a real injury) and is set to face off against Fred Debonair in the first round. On September 21st, James officially became the longest reiging CT Champion (holding the belt for over 3 months) but lost the title only weeks later to Destiny Summers. After a rough skit and a brief feud with Wraith, at a special edition Jared James beat Wraith but lost his World Tag Team Titles to The High Rollers. Soon after taking a leave of abscene, CFW closed down after 7 years. Indy Career Indimitation Wrestling Entity After a couple months working around, he signed a contract with upstart promtion Indimidation Wrestling Enitity. He was given the chance to qualify for the World Title at the debut show, which he won defeating Shawn Jackson. Sadly, the company folded after the debut. While there is a chance that the company will be revived, it's very slim. Low Budget Wrestling Then in early August of 2007 James signed an open contract with backyard wrestling promotion, Low Budget Wrestling, as a side project. He recently comepted in the main event at LBW's first Sunday Night Fight. He made the final four, being eliminated by Scott Lanegan. He was injured (kayfabe) yet again when he was badly beaten in a six-man tag team match. He will be out of LBW action for up to 2 months. Men of Steel Wrestling Jared James and long time friend Jake Durnin have started the foundation of a new indy promotion, Men of Steel Wrestling. While James does nearly all of the day to day work that comes with maintaining MSW, Durnin has been ivolved in the writing process of the promotion. The company will have it's debut event on August 23rd, with a special appearance from Jeff "The Marksman" Morales. Personal Life James is currently dating fellow female wrestler from MSW, Chloe. The two have been going strong for a few weeks. Title History/Accomplishments *'1x CFW CT Heritage Champion (Longest Reiging)' *'1x CFW World Tag Team Champion (With Johnny Holliday)' *'1x EICW World Heavyweight Champion' *'1x EICW Extreme Champion' *'1x EICW Television Champion' *'1x EICW Extreme Tag Team Champion (With Johnny Holliday)' *'1x IFW Iowa Heritage Champion' *'1x NGW World Champion' Trivial Information *Theme music is BYOB by the band System of a Down. *Finisher is entitled, The Underground, which is a swinging neckbreaker & pin. *Has been praised for his quickly improving skills in CFW. *He also has been a pleasant surprise in EICW, where he is leading the new era of superstars with EICW's revival. *Original member of The Revolution with Jake Durnin. *Jared James is the founder and owner of Men of Steel Wrestling. *Jared James is the first and only IFW Iowa Heritage Champion. *Jared James is the first NGW World Champion, which also happens to be his first world title riegn. *Jared James is the longest reigning CFW CT Champion.